Workers or individuals at a facility can encounter various hazards such as toxic gases, noise, and the like. The workers can generally use person protective equipment (PPE) to protect against anticipated hazards. However, in some instances, the anticipated hazards may not be present, and the PPE used may then hinder the worker's performance due to the relatively cumbersome nature of PPE.